A need exists for a flexible manipulator tool with an increased number of possible applications.
Typical manipulator tools are disclosed in DE-A-199164111 as well as EP-A-1040999 and EP-A-1316651. The manipulator tools disclosed in the above references can be used with tongs as disclosed by EP-A-1203640. However, the manipulator tools applications are limited.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient configuration of a manipulator tool that increases the applications or uses of the manipulator tool.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.